fhanidanfandomcom-20200213-history
Frogor
History of Frogor Early Life Frogor was born in the city of Ar-Amig as the only child of a baker. His father died before his birth. His mother Qwernú raised him and worked in the bakery. When Frogor was twelve he recieved minimum military training and after two years he became a militia. During his work as militia Frogor befriended his collegues Kaldar and Púrgod. When Frogor was sixteen he fell in love with the young lady Seryna, daughter of Servior, the Chief of the Frisians. Frogor saved Servior's life when he was attacked by a bandit and in return Servior said that Frogor could ask anything from him and that it would be given to him. Frogor asked Seryna's hand in marriage and Servior reluctantly agreed. Seryna was also in love with Frogor and their first child followed shortly afterwards. In 779 their son Frodor was born. In 780 Frogor officially took over the bakery and with Seryna's help he expanded and became the best baker of Ar-Amig. In 783 Frogor's second child is born, a daughter named Froda. In 785 a third child was born, Frodod. The Migian Threat In 787 news came to the Frisian region of the new Chief of the Migians, who intended to control all of Wildland. The Frisian became frightened, but Servior tried to comfort them by wanting to raise an army. The Frisians opposed this idea and they elected a new Chief, Opor who's main task would be preventing war with the Migians. In 788 Opor sent a number of strong boys to the Migian region to recieve military training there and joining the Migian army. Among the sent boys was Frodor. In 789 the Migians started attacking Frisian towns and farms to get more soldiers and rescourses. Frogor and his friends Kaldar and Púrgod then left Ar-Amig to form a gang of bandits who would attack Migian soldiers in the Frisian region. Servior also joined and he brought the army he raised for the defense of Ar-Amig. They were banished by Opor. Frogor, Kaldar, Púrgod and Servior then became co-commanders of the army. They commanded around eighty men each. The four commanders were present at the attack on Ar-Amuar the biggest town attacked so far. Servior betrayed them and fled the town before the battle began. Púrgod died in this battle. Only around sixty men survived the battle. Kaldar wanted to go after Servior and avenge Púrgod's death by killing him, while Frogor wanted to follow the Migian army and try to safe the prisoners. The remnants of the army then seperated and Kaldar left with around forty men. Two days later Kaldar and his entire army died fighting a small Migian company who had also killed Servior. Frogor and his men returned to Ar-Amig. Fight with Opor After Frogor's return to Ar-Amig the bakery was closed because except for those men who had fought with him nobody wanted to buy the bread of a rebel. Opor had openly spoken about what rebellion against the Migians could start, war and the deaths of many. Therefore Frogor and his family was hated. In 791 Qwernú was killed by a Migian robber and Frogor told the people what the Migians would do if their hold over the Frisian territory would become greater. Frogor then gained some support and with the help of one of the men who fought with him in Ar-Amuar he reopened the bakery. In 794 Frodor returned, he had fled the Migian army together with his friend Bink the Strong. Bink and Frodor went to speak with Opor about the Migian matter but Opor refused to fight back against the Migians. Bink then brought Opor the town's square and he asked the people if they wanted to have their freedom back and wether or not they wanted revenge for the deaths of many Frisians and the capture of the boys. Many people yelled that they indeed wanted this, but still Opor refused it. Then six of Opor's men attacked Bink, but Bink killed them with a small dagger without letting go of Opor. The people then saw the strength of Bink and they respected him deeply. They then asked him to become the new Chief. Bink the Strong In 797 Bink married Froda. In 798 their daughter Binda was born, in 799 their son Barfor, in 801 their twins Bandar and Búfna and in 804 their son Bingon. In 804 Bink's army was complete and both Frogor and Frodor joint it. Kulgar, son of Kúndur, the new Chief of the Migians, heard of the army and he attacked it. In this battle Frodor died and Bink was captured. Frogor was left on the battlefield severely injured. Tarzor After a day a group of travelling merchants found Frogor and took him with him as their slave. As soon as Frogor had recovered he killed the merchants and ran to his freedom. But the merchants had brought him South to the Arkîzian region. After a few days he reached the city Ar-Arkîk. There he was brought before the Chief, Tarzor. Tarzor made Frogor his servant and they became close friends during the following years. In 809 Tarzor freed him from his duties and made him his personal secretary and bodyguard. In 812 Tarzor died, Frogor was one of the people to inherit from him. 75% of Tarzor's riches would be given to the new Chief, his grandson Orgnoz, 20% was given to his son and 3,5% to his second son and 0,5% to be divided among his servants. Frogor inherited the remaining 1% which consisted of 35.000 silver pieces. Frogor send 30.000 silver pieces to his son Frodod, so it could be divided among his family. Orgnoz The new Chief was very different from the previous one. Orgnoz preferred men that were descendant of chiefs to have all bureaucratic positions. Frogor was considered to be very wealthy and to be held in high regard by Orgnoz. Therefore many men saw him as the gateway to wealth. Frogor became a powerful men without liking it. People believed that Frogor actually held all power instead of Orgnoz. Orgnoz resented Frogor for this and feared him. Frogor equally disliked his position. He wanted a quiet life and to return to his family and friends. But Orgnoz knew he needed Frogor for the war he had been planning. He planned to overthrow Kulgar and become the ruler of all of Wildland. Frogor heard from Orgnoz that Bink was alive and living in the Ogian region. Death In 815 Frogor was making himself ready to travel to the Ogian region to speak to Bink and then return to their families in the Trisii region. But Kulgar had attacker Ar-Og and destroyed the Ogian army. Chief Orgodar, Orgnoz' father was killed and so was Barfor, son of Bink, Frogor's grandson. Bink had once again been captured. Orgnoz desired revenge for his father's death and saw this as the perfect moment to destroy Kulgar. He made Frogor a Chief-Soldier of a regiment of archers. Frogor was present at the battle for Ar-Mig and led one of the fireteams. He survived but he died in the aftermath of the battle in the valley. He was hit by an arrow in his leg. He died of an infection.